Soaring
by TheLittleLlama
Summary: Sometimes even a SHSL Gangster needed a break from life. A little outlet of relief to help calm him down when times got a little difficult. Of course, not without the SHSL Swordsman who never left his side for a moment. And he didn't quite understand how that made him feel. KuzuPeko fluff! rated slight T for light swearing


**Soaring**

**By: TheLittleLlama**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA**

Up in the air he went. A cool, gentle breeze blew, slightly pushing him higher in the night sky. It was rare to have this kind of serenity. It was something so sacred, even the toughest of the toughest of the tough could stand to even try it.

All of the toughest except Fuyuhiko, that is.

"HIGHER!" Fuyuhiko yelled at Peko, who was calmly helping him achieve that serenity.

She pushed the swing Fuyuhiko was sitting on higher. He soared into the air, and came back down. She pushed again and said actions repeated themselves.

They'd been at it for what seemed like hours. They were supposed to be "running away" since Fuyuhiko was quite upset with his parents fighting all the time at the moment. However, once Fuyuhiko had laid his precious eyes on the blazing red swings in the Children's Park, he couldn't resist, much to Peko's surprised. She wanted to laugh so hard since she was confused at his child like actions, but she decided to hold back, hard as it was, so she wouldn't upset her _bocchan. _

_She was also resisting the urge to tell him that he was being so cute she could die._

The only problem was that Peko wanted a turn on the swing. That would be denying Fuyuhiko's happiness though, because then she would have to stop pushing him to do that, and Fuyuhiko was so short his legs couldn't touch the ground.

"HIGHER, PEKO, HIGHER". Fuyuhiko cried out, clearly not getting enough of this.

"Any higher and you'll go shooting off into the unknown black masses of space." Peko continued to push Fuyuhiko at the pace she had previously been.

"Who ever told you to refuse my orders? If I say push me higher, then dammit woman, push me higher!" Fuyuhiko cursed at Peko, a usual trait of his.

Peko sighed and stopped the swing for a moment. "Yes, but I am also here to look out for your well being. I don't need you falling or hurting yourself, unless you want me to be killed by your parents."

"Who told you to fu-"

"Not that you'd care if I were to die. You hate me, right?"

Peko's statement made Fuyuhiko freeze. _Did he care if she died?_

_No, no, of course not. All she did was provide him with help that he didn't need, right? He'd be alright on his own. Hell, all Peko ever did was make him look bad to the other gang leaders. Didn't she know how foolish he looked having a significantly taller __**woman **__protecting him from danger? He looked a damn weakling!_

"That question isn't important. I don't need to answer you Peko. I don't need to answer anyone about that."

Peko closed her eyes. "Of course you don't need to. We've been together since we were young. I've memorized your thought process, so I already know my answer." 

Peko tugged back on the chains of the swing and sent Fuyuhiko soaring in the air again. However, her answer had caught him off guard, which had caused his hands to drop the chains of the swing the second she'd launched the swing in the air.

Up in the air Fuyuhiko went, arms flailing in the air like a bird with a shot wing. Time slowed down. The dark colors of the night switched out for black and white ones. His world went blurry as his eyes filled with…tears?

Was he seriously scared of dying?

_No, no, no, no. _He was acting like a _girl. __**Real men**_ didn't cry over dying, they laughed in the face of death.

_Even so, at this moment, he clearly must not be a __**real man**__. _

Time sped up again and the hard, concrete ground came rushing up to meet him-

Rather, the ground was replaced with dark turquoise color.

It took Fuyuhiko a few seconds to realize where he was when he started suffocating and a loud beating sound. Removing his head from Peko's nicely sized chest, Fuyuhiko gasped for air and tried to sum up what had just happened. Peko had sprinted, launched herself in the air, grabbed Fuyuhiko and landed in the nearby tree. Fuyuhiko was currently face to face with Peko, in which her legs gripped onto him, which protected him from falling out of the tree.

_From far away this was a rather…interesting position._

"What the he-"

"I apologize. I did not check for safety beforehand. That is truly shameful. I do not deserve…"

Fuyuhiko was tuning Peko out. He was staring up into her blazing red eyes, which genuinely swirled with a mixture of regret and relief.

_Relief?_

Fuyuhiko had always assumed that Peko had been doing her missions with him devoid of life and emotion. Then again, no one ever said she was allowed to express how he felt about doing what it was she supposed to do. She just did what she was told.

"…bocchan I think you're parents may have calmed down by-"

"What do you want, Peko?"

Peko blinked, her red orbs now filled with confusion. "What you want matters more-"

"What do you want, Peko?"

"…I want what you want-"

"Truthfully woman!"

"I want you to be safe-" 

"Dammit, Pekoyama you better not be lying to me. You want me to be safe? That's all you feel towards me?"

Peko's eyes filled with a little shock. He was currently infatuated with watching her eyes display the emotions she never did.

"I...want…you…"

Fuyuhiko's eyes stretched wide. She wanted _him_?

"…to know that I sincerely care about you, and that it's not just because of my mission."

Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes a little bit. That last part seemed a little desperate and rushed, but Fuyuhiko tried his best to imagine what Peko was really trying to say to him.

Another cool breeze went by, blowing Peko's hair in face. Fuyuhiko slowly pushed it out of her face. With just her answer, he was beginning to sum up all of his feelings. This was probably _love _he was feeling, but what did he know? _Love _was weak feeling no one understand and had no place in a _**real man's**_ heart.

Peko locked her eyes with Fuyuhiko's and no sooner the two began to close the distance in between the two.

Her lips were soft, smooth, and untouched. Fuyuhiko's were a little rough, but otherwise soft. Peko's arms went around Fuyuhiko, who adjusted their position in the tree they were in. Both could nearly taste the love and passion flowing into the kiss.

Minutes later the two released and re-opened their eyes. Both were silent sat for a moment, Peko holding Fuyuhiko closely as she quietly sucked air. Fuyuhiko looked back up at her, both eyes matching the look of love.

Now, that made him feel like he was **soaring in the air. **

That is, until he woke up from the memory he had long forgotten.

_Because Peko couldn't be there for him anymore._


End file.
